Old Friends, Same Love
by Jacob Timius
Summary: Harry thought he was going to have a great day. But it turns out all wrong. Can seeing a friend that he hasn't seen in seven years make this a brilliant day?


**Old Friends, Same Love**

Harry always enjoyed the mornings, even though he lived alone. He would always wake up and walk to his window. He simply adored his home, which was perched atop a tall hill overlooking London. This morning felt different to him though. He felt as if something would happen on this specific day, like it was going to be a great day. Harry walked away from the window, put on some clothes, and approached the lavatory. After arriving, he grabbed his toothbrush, splashed some toothpaste on it, and began to brush. While starring in the mirror he thought with a smile across his face, "I think today is going to be a wonderful...AH!" Harry had brushed his gums too hard and tore them open slightly. He quickly grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and rinsed repeatedly. After about five minutes, the bleeding had stopped. "Bloody hell...that was awful..." he muttered as he left the lavatory and approached the stairs. He began to laugh and said "Well, I still think today will be a good...AHHH!" Harry hadn't been watching where he was going and missed a step on the staircase. He tumbled the whole way down. When he finally got to the bottom and hit the wall directly across from the stairs he screamed "God damn it!" got up, and while rubbing his head, walked toward the kitchen.

While in the kitchen, he poured himself some pumpkin juice. He sneezed and spilled some, so he grabbed a towel and upon the completion of this task, tossed it behind him without even glancing back to see where it landed. He went into his fridge and grabbed a few eggs. He slapped them on a pan and they started to sizzle. "Ah, now that is the smell of a wonderful...BLOODY HELL!" The towel he threw landed next to the burner of the stove and caught fire. He quickly ran to the sink and started to splash loads of water on the flames. The burners were now too wet to light. "Well...I guess I'll go out to eat then. I mean, today can't be that bad...right?" He approached one of his cabinets and opened it up. He gave a big sigh and muttered "Damn it, now where are my keys..." After about ten minutes of searching he simply gave up and said "Fine, I'll just walk." He left his house and began to walk toward the closest restaurant. "Maybe bought food will make this a good..." just as he was finishing his sentence, a motorcar sped past and nearly missed him. "HOLY SNAP!" Harry cried as he jumped onto the wall of the building next to him, panting very heavily.

After recovering a normal heart rate, he continued his way to the restaurant. Upon his arrival, he found that there was only one person there. He walked over to the counter and took a seat next to a beautiful woman. "What can I do ye fer'?" asked a large man behind the counter. "I think I'll start with a coffee and..." Harry was cut off by the man who replied "We're fresh out, sir." Harry sighed and said "Okay, how about just some flapjacks?" The man turned and yelled into a small window behind him, "Hey Fred! I need couple of flat hounds over here!" and walked away. That made Harry lose his appetite. "Bad day?" asked the woman next to him. "Horrible actually, this morning I cut my mouth on my toothbrush, fell down my staircase, nearly caught my kitchen on fire, and lost my car keys...funny, I thought today would be a brilliant day." he replied. "I remember my days back at Hogwarts." The woman looked at him oddly and said "I went to Hogwarts too." and with a smile on her face, asked "When did you graduate." Harry thought and replied, "Seven years ago." The woman gasped and said "Oh really me too. What house were you in?" she asked. "I was in Gryffindor. I was quite famous back there." The large man came over and placed a plate of flapjacks in front of Harry and walked away. Harry poured syrup over them and began to eat.

"I was in Gryffindor too. I don't want to brag but I was quite smart in Hogwarts. I got into trouble occasionally with two of my friends. We had so many adventures together..." Harry continued to star at his flapjacks and said "The same thing happened to me there. I had a really smart friend back at Hogwarts. I really fancied her, but never got the nerve to tell her...I had another friend too, he was kind of a dope but he was fun to be around." The woman replied "Yeah, I know what you mean. My two friends were boys, a brave one and funny one. They we're very cute but one would stand out to me...He had the most gorgeous eyes and the most handsome face. Wonder where he is now...The think that I remember the most was his popularity and his knack to get into trouble using his invisibility cloak." Harry's eyes widened "H-Hermione...?" The woman gasped and shouted "Harry!" Hermione jumped into Harry's arms and said "Oh my god! It's been seven years! I've missed you so much!" Harry just laughed and said "I've missed you too." When Hermione eased back she blushed and said "So you fancied me huh?" Harry blushed as well and Hermione smiled and said "I always fancied you, Harry..." After a few seconds of blushing she asked "So how have you been Harry? How has your..." Hermione was cut off by the sensation of Harry's lips upon hers. Hermione closed her eyes and went with it. After about a minute Hermione slowly eased her way put of the kiss and said "How about we go for a walk. To catch up on things"

Harry dug in his pockets and threw some notes on the counter. They then walked out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk, holding hands. Hermione felt that she should make the first move since Harry was silent. "How have you been, Harry?" Harry simply replied "Well I have been fine, all except this morning. How about you Hermione, Any new adventures?" Hermione gazed upon the sunset and said "No not really. Let's go to that hill over there. We can see all of London from there!" So together they ran, hands still overlapping each other. When they got to the top of the hill, Hermione pulled Harry down toward her and they sat watching the sun set. Hermione turned to Harry, who was already starring at her. "Oh Harry, I've missed you so much..." Harry smiled and replied "I've missed you too Hermione..." Slowly they inched closer until they're lips we're pressing onto each others. They sat there, snogging, until the sun was completely out of sight. Harry pulled back and while looking at Hermione, which was blushing, and said "I think today was simply a brilliant day." and surprisingly, nothing bad happened. He actually got to complete his sentence. He gave a small laugh and they both stood up. Slowly, they walked to the bottom of the hill to the lit streets below, holding hands once more.


End file.
